Life and Death: Origins
by auserei
Summary: Life and Death were once separate entities, hardly even offering one another a second glance. It was not until a fated incident that they came together and brought about the existence of all mortal beings.


I watch the multicolored clouds float above me, so much to beauty to see, but I've seen it all. This realm in which I dwell is wondrous, but no matter how magnificent it may be, time has a way of dulling any color. I grow so tired of the same old thing, yet I still find it amusing from time to time. What is Life without a bit of fun, I tell you what, she is unhappy. I am supposed to be the bright light that brings utter joy with my mere presence, but right now it seems my impatience is running the show. Perhaps if I go flirt around among the others that will amuse me. Nothing like a good tease to lift the spirits, even if they all know they will get nothing from me.

Time slowly slips by, eluding us all. It holds no relevance to our kind, those of us who never age or die. If one is to fall, we simply cease to exist. What good is Death that cannot kill, cannot claim the existence of others. Even I grow impatient with this lack of purpose here, I who can stealthily wait for anyone's demise. I can feel it though, an end of some sort is near, and I will be there to reap the benefits. For now, I loom here, watching over the many others until this expectation becomes a reality. It seems a show is in order, perhaps this time I shall preform as well. If nothing else, it should prove amusing to some degree.

Life flits through the crowd, casting devious stares in every which direction. "Which divine will fall for my wicked charms this time?" she whispers to herself. It seems she has played this game one too many times though, as no one even acknowledges her presence. She accentuates her charms a little further, moving her body more fluidly around the others, weaving through like a calm stream. She hums a light tune, her eyes glinting with her intentions. Still, no one even looks her way. Her eyes, her body, not even her heavenly voice invokes so much as a glimpse from the others. Perhaps she has baited them far too much, tempting the others with promises of happiness and pleasure, then tearing it from them at the last moment. Surely they must know, Life is a delicate flower whose beauty must be admired from a distance, at a different angle. To simply go and pluck said flower for one's self is to watch as it withers and decays in their very hands, taking its beauty from not only the self, but everyone else who admired it.

Death watches as she plays her charade once more. "Does she never grow tired of the same game? Whether she does or not, it seems everyone else has." he says to himself. He watches as she struggles to gain the other's affections, to no avail. The happiness that radiates from her supple form soon fades as her attempts fail time and again. Frustration is sure to set in soon, and her act will shatter along with it. Happiness, beauty, intoxicating pleasures. They all crumble away as the truth behind the lie is revealed and the chaos and torment sets in. Life is a relentless vixen, filled with empty promises she thrusts in every direction to woo others, but it seems now her game is up, the tables turning as the others brush her aside as she did for them so many times before. In an attempt to prevent the turmoil sure to follow suit, should her efforts continue to go unnoticed, Death glides through the crowd to meet her gaze. "Let us see how she handles another playing her game."

She watches as he approaches, his steps never seeming to touch the marbled stone beneath him. He gracefully flows through the crowd like smoke over water, the others stepping aside, afraid to cross his path. She firmly stands her ground. Whatever Death may need of her, she refuses to back down. His face is hidden in the shadows of his cloak but she knows all too well it is her he gazes at. She never intended to attract the likes of him, but if nothing else, this could prove beneficial. Perhaps with a show of Life standing fearlessly to Death, the others will have a new found adoration for her. Wicked thoughts cross her mind but her smile speaks only of kind acceptance. If there were ever a one who could play the part, it was Life.

Death knew that smile was fake, no one ever looked upon him so fondly. No, he was feared, loathed, and only approached when someone needed something from him. Even then he would watch as that person would quake in the very spot they stood, stammering their request in a failed attempt to appear strong or courageous. He reaches a hand out to her, expressing tenderness as he strokes the air about her face. Long strides lead him around her, fingers slipping easily through her delicate, golden hair. Again he traces her outlines as his fingers glide across her shoulder and collar bone, bringing him back to face her once more. With a tap of her chin to bring her gaze up to his own, he gives a simple bow before speaking. "Well now, I could not help but notice your lovely little dance from afar. Perhaps I could be humbled to dance alongside such a fine divine." he says with an invisible smile and glint in his eyes.

Life took in the subtle gestures offered by Death, his timid touches and soft caresses. How unexpected and uncommon. No other was ever so kind and respectful, taking to her intentions with such voracious appetites she could hardly defy. She was right before about this being to her benefit, but now she believed it would be for different reasons. Who would have thought, of all the divines, Death would be the one with a gentle hand. It seems as though she is not the only one to take notice of this though, as the others look on in shock and some in envy. Good, her plan was working splendidly with hardly any effort on her part. Her amusement is piqued once again as a voice like soft velvet whispers in her direction, asking to dance with the most honey sweet words. How could she refuse such a simple request from one who offers her nothing more then generous words and actions. Her smile grows more genuine as she chooses to respond. "I would be most pleased if you cared to join me." and with that, she offers her hand to Death.

Together they twirl and glide across the floor, taking no heed of all those around them. The many colors of the clouds above swirl around them, making it so easy to get lost in the fantasy that is their dance. The outer realm is drowned out, the two entities seeming to become one as they sway from one direction to the next. Hand in hand, feet stepping in time, their rhythm is as unbreakable as the trance it has put them under. No sight, or sound, no sensation at all is felt beyond that of which they bring each other. Death's hand gently brushes golden strands behind Life's ear. Life takes in the subtle smell of soil, rain, and something else she cannot yet understand as she rests her head on his chest. The shadows of his cloak entwine beautifully with the light from her gown, dancing like fire as they mingle. This is what Life was missing, the balance to keep her stable and happy. This is what Death was seeking, and end to what he knew, an end to his solitary existence. Unfortunately, this was not the end he had been sensing before.

As they two frolic happily, it brings about an envious wrath from the many onlookers. They want Life to smile like that when they take her, when they touch and want her. How dare Death simply step in and sweep Life away when they refused to look in her direction. Just because they had grown tired of her games did not mean they were tossing her aside for someone else to claim. As the two continue to dance, anger quickly boils up in some of the divines, leading them to act rashly in an attempt to take back what they had thoughtlessly thrown away. The only way to get Life back is to rid the realm of the cursed Death that now holds her so lovingly in his arms. "How ironic," they think, "that he will soon receive the very fate he has brought on so many others." and with that, four of the envious divines charge towards Death, tearing him from Life's grasp and attacking him viciously.

Life screams as the illusion is torn away from her. In an instant Death is gone and the spell they had cast has dissipated. She watches in horror as her usual suitors beat away at the one she was holding close just moments ago. What was once velvet whispers now turns to groans and yells as the others tear into him with blades and bare fists. His cloak is torn and tattered with nearly every blow, exposing the pale skin that was hidden within it. The shadows pool like blood beneath him as they seep from the various open wounds now present about his body. Such beauty among all the destruction and chaos, something of which stirs Life into action. She screams once more, this time out of pure rage, and an energy burst forth from her body. The power of an immortal soul hurls the attackers off into the distance, leaving Death motionless on the ground before her. She quickly closes the distance between them and drop to the floor beside Death, her hands trembling as she reaches out to him.

She touches him, his skin ice cold against her own. The shadows continue to pour from the many cuts and gouges marring his flesh. She calls out to Death in a strangled voice, nudging his body in an attempt to coax some sort of response. Nothing, he continues to lie cold and motionless before her as his blood soaks into the streams of light from her gown. Panic rises as a lump in her throat, cutting off her words and leaving her with no other option than to sob helplessly. She throws herself across Death as the tears stream in abundance, not caring about those who still watch over this bizarre spectacle. She finally found something, someone, who balanced her attributes instead of accentuating any in particular, leave it to Life to make everything so fleeting. As Fate would often say, what goes around comes around. He was right, as all her taunting and teasing had finally come back to haunt her. She did not want to let go, she would apologize to whomever it required if only it would bring Death back to her.

Her tears continue to fall, mingling with the shadows that lick delicately at her face. A sound catches her attentions but she leaves it, believing she is simply imagining that soft voice in her grief. A twitch, a shuffle, a groan escaping the lips she hoped to kiss before. Life quickly rises to glimpse the sight of his eyes, staring hazily at her before his fingertips caress her hand as gently as before. The shadows that were brushing her cheek moments ago now sink back into the flesh from which they came, the many wounds sealing themselves slowly. Death takes in a raspy breath before a smile crosses his face, his gaze not leaving Life for a moment. She reaches out to cup his face tenderly, a smile of pure adoration crossing her own face as more tears stream from her eyes. Raising his trembling hand, Death swipes away a tear with his thumb before taking in another breath to speak.

"Why do you continue to weep, I am here, I am going nowhere." he chokes out.

"I can think of nothing else to do, but these tears are a result of joy and relief." Life responds.

"And just what, may I ask, is it that has you so happy and at peace?" Death asks in return.

"Death, you are what has brought on my peace and happiness." she returns with another smile.

With that, he smiles as well, the first smile from Death any has seen in quite some time. He pulls Life to him, resting her head on his chest before speaking again. "I must thank you, for the Tears of Life are what has spared me. Death would be no more if it were not for you, can you continue existing knowing that you have allowed a wretch like me to remain in this realm?" he asks with his velvet whisper.

Life looks on at the spectators, then returns her gaze to Death and answers without hesitation. "I would not wish to exist without Death by my side. If that is a decision frowned upon, then let the others hate me for it, but I will never regret that choice."

Death pulls Life even closer to him, allowing her to hear the light flutter of his heart as he takes in another shallow breath. Her warmth seeps into him as her head rests on his chest, and they lose themselves in a fantasy once more. Just the two of them, holding one another as their bodies mingle, Death's heart keeping rhythm for them both. his fingers tangle themselves in her hair as he takes in the warm scent of the sun, flowers, and a hint of sweetness only found in fruits. Such a lovely divine that now lay upon him, weeping happily for him, truly smiling for him like she has for no other. He knows all too well he may never come to understand what turned her to care for him, but he will question it no further as long as she remains this way.

Her hair tickles his nose as he nuzzles her tenderly, enticing her to rise from her resting spot and nuzzle him in return. Their noses brush ever so lightly as both hold their breath, their lips linger so close to one another they can almost feel the contrast in temperature. Glorious heat soon meets sensational cold as they kiss, passion more than evident from the scene. Audience or not, they have no intention on breaking the bond their bodies now share. They linger as one for some time, both reluctant to part when the moment comes. Despite the many eyes now watching intently, no shame is brought to either of them. Death soon stands, taking Life's hand to lead her away from the prying eyes. He carries her away to a place of which only he can find so they may continue where they left off.

In time, Life and Death bare many children of varying sorts, filling a once hollow realm with vibrant colors and creatures all their own. From Life, these children are granted emotions and an immortal soul. From Death, these children are granted an individual purpose and final rest when said purpose is fulfilled. Together, they grant the gift of creation, allowing their children to produce offspring of their own. Death returns the souls to their parents' realm to live out eternity with them once their purpose is accomplished, and Life grants a new soul to each newborn so that it can experience its own existence in the other realm. Many tales are told as the world continues to thrive, Life and Death always there to watch over their loved ones and offer them a guiding hand when so needed. To this day, the ancestors of their children live on, and though they may be oblivious to their origins, their mother and father love them dearly, and always will.


End file.
